


Monsterstuck Whorehouse

by MonsterGirlExaminer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Cock milking, Coitus, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Monster Boys, Monster Girls, Other, Past Brainwashing, Romance, Sex Toys, Slurs, Tentacles, sodomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirlExaminer/pseuds/MonsterGirlExaminer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a green house, on the edge of a blue universe, a white doctor keeps dark things. An entire timeline, corrupted by a foreign body, created a perfect stable of whores for the Doctor. He offers them for pittances, because they enjoy the work that they do greatly. And he enjoys seeing the expressions on the faces of heroes when they see how they could have turned out. All characters are inexplicably 18 or older, thanks to the sinister intervention of some dark and shadowy being that has manipulated all of this into happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Maid of Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wakraya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wakraya).



> These are written for my boyfriend, based on his sprite work. You can see it here. Wakraya.tumblr.com

John walked uncertainly after the cueball-headed host, as the two of them walked through the green corridors. "uh. sorry if this seems like an insensitive question, but... aren't you my enemy? and also, you know, supposed to be dead?" The area was strange. All the furniture was an eye-splitting green color, unpleasant to look at. He couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten here. He frowned. "hey, i'm not dead, am i?"

"Neither of us is dead, at the moment." the first guardian said. Well... That was not strictly true. 'Said' implies sound, the movement of a mouth, that sort of thing. The first guardian didn't have a mouth, and he didn't speak. Instead, the words appeared in John's recent memory, as though he remembered them being said. It wasn't a pleasant experience. "I am not slated to die for countless eternities yet to come. And neither of us could kill the other. I could inconvenience you greatly, but I am here to make you an offer, instead. My master has always been fond of putting others to work for him. You are here because you have certain needs, which I am prepared to fulfill, in exchange for a small cost."

John raised an eyebrow slowly. "well, i gotta say, that all sounds about as shady as anything possibly could. don't you, like, hit on little girls and stuff, you weirdo?"

The First Guardian snorted. "Nonsense. I am a perfect host. I also do not have a gender, or sexual desires. I am a monster, Heir of Breath; Just not that kind of monster. No, everyone I have to offer for you is of an age that would be considered legally capable of consent in your home state on that planet of yours that now is dead and gone. I am, after all, a perfect host." The doctor stopped in front of a door, seemingly considering it. He tapped an area which, on a face that wasn't a perfect sphere, might be approximated to the chin. "Yes, I think this is just right for you."

John frowned. "who is it, and why, exactly, do you think I'm not going to just skedaddle with my breath of time powers and take them with me?" he asked, crossing his arms. "i can do that kind of thing, you know. i've run away from at least two other first guardians successfully. you guys aren't as awesome as you think you are!"

The doctor laughed pleasantly. There was a certain southern twang to his voice, which was weird, considering Alternia probably didn't- John corrected himself. Alternia probably DID have a Troll South. They had a Troll Japan, apparently. They would absolutely have a Troll South. "As it happens, I have considered that possibility. The long answer is, you would be doing them more harm than good. Their adventures have come to an end. They would be doomed, outside of the safe confines of these halls. The alpha timeline would exact its savage cost on them. They would die. And none of them are particularly interested in dying. Second, because of their nature, they would not be able to survive long in any regard. They require sex, as you might require food, or I might require badly drawn puppet porn."

John frowned. "and the short answer?"

"This one cannot be taken anywhere they do not want to go. They were a great hero, once. They could change the course of history, and could escape any foe. Tragically, a mistake with their transport brought them to a... corrupting place. Rather like one of those Trickster Jujus, it took root in their session, and spread itself throughout. He was quite a powerful warrior once, I think you two would have gotten along well. But now, he has been softened by the blow his ego has taken. He could not save his friends from the transformation, and he eventually gave into the change himself. The Maid of Breath is more interested in delicate dresses and soft finery now, and being penetrated. I think you shall find it an interesting experience. Ha ha ha. Hee hee hee. Ho ho ho." With that, the Doctor turned, and walked away, leaving John standing in front of the door, staring at the large white rabbit ears and the stopwatch. Then something occurred to him.

"wait a second- a guy? hey, doc, I'm not-!" He frowned. Doc Scratch had disappeared. And now, the door was slowly opening. With a rusty creak, it swung open. And John stared, his jaw dropped. 

Inside the door stood... Well, it wasn't exactly him. The other person was about a foot shorter than him. The other John had a pair of adorable white bunny ears, the right one flopped forward, the left standing up straight. He reached up to correct the right one, standing it up straight. After a couple of seconds, it flopped back down. He frowned, pouting. "oh, that darn thing! it just won't stay up straight! so, you're me, huh?" The bunny boy looked him up and down. Without the warning about the other boy's gender, John wouldn't have realized they were a boy. The rabbit-boy's face was sweet and soft, his cheeks round, his lips plump, his eyes unusually large, the same sky blue as John's own eyes. Wearing a pair of large spectacles, the bunny-boy's eyes seemed even larger. 

He was wearing a small white-and-blue blouse, hanging over his shoulders, covering his flat chest. From the waist down, his body was more like that of a giant rabbit, his ass noticeably large and curvy, a small cotton-puff tail sticking out from it. His thighs were extremely large, and covered in an exquisitely soft fur, which reached all the way down to his toes. "are you just going to stare, there, or are you going to come on in and fuck me silly, stud?" the bunny-boy asked. A wide grin was on his face, showing off a pair of buck teeth. His skin was smooth, and he had a physique that was more feminine, curvy, than muscular. Even John's own wiry frame was more obviously masculine than the bunny-boy's.

"look- wait, what? when did you turn, um..."

"gay? i was always kind of a fag~" John went bright red. "oh, come on, you can't tell me you didn't always think dave was kind of cute! and his big bro, rowrrr..." 

"it's not that! that's- It's not a very polite thing to call someone, even yourself!" John said, flushing. He was trying, very hard, not to engage with that comment about Dave's Bro. Or, for that matter, the comment about Dave. It wasn't that he had anything against homosexuals! But it was slightly disconcerting to see an alternate him who was into guys. It brought up- Well, uncomfortable thoughts. 

"awwww, you know, that's a pretty sweet thing to say! but i kind of like the word. it makes me feel really... bad~" The rabbit boy grabbed John's hands, and with surprising mangrit, tugged the Heir of Breath into the room. They tumbled backwards, and John found himself lying on top of the other, more feminine boy, on top of a large, extraordinarily soft mattress. The Were-rabbit smelled so good. His fur was soft, fluffy, and smelled of fresh-cut grass, and a slightly animal musk, just a touch fruity. John realized that he was starting to get aroused, and scrambled to his feet quickly, pulling out of the bunny boy's firm grasp.  
"l-look! i'm here to save you, okay? we can figure out a way to get everyone out of here, so that we can all safely escape. i know there's some trouble with the alpha timeline, but- there's got to be a way to fix things! a way that's better than just being stuck here, having to whore yourself out-"

The bunny boy giggled. "slut, actually! whores charge money. we don't! we get what we need from the sex, y'know?" He grinned, giving John a salacious look, as his eyes drifted down John's body. "i'm not really interested in leaving! i just wanna stay here, and have lots of fun with all of the big, strong, handsome guys who come by..." His hand moved up, reaching for John's groin, and John pulled away, swallowing hard, as he did his best to stay out of reach of the were-rabbit. It was a disquieting situation, to find himself needing to avoid getting pounced by himself. He was sure he wasn't gay, but... The other John was just so damn girly. It was a little hard to turn him down. The bunny boy gave him an appraising look. "but... maybe we can make a deal, huh? we'll see which of us has stronger feelings about this, okay?" The bunny boy's grin grew wide. "if you let me give you a blowjob, for ten minutes... we'll see. if you cum, then you've got to come back and visit me regularly, and let me ride on your dick, alright? but, if you don't cum, then i'll help you out in whatever ridiculous plan you have. this should be no big deal, right? if you're not gay, you won't enjoy it, and it'll be really easy to win?" 

John swallowed, hard. That logic... broadly made sense. But looking at those pursed lips, he had a nasty little feeling that it wasn't going to be nearly as easy as the cute rabbit boy made it sound. He shook his head, realizing he'd just described his own alternate self as 'cute'. "uh..." He swallowed, hard. The rabbit boy's expression was making him feel strange stirrings.

"what, you're not gay, are you, john?" The bunny boy asked, his blue eyes glittering as he leaned closer. John stepped away, and fell back, landing on the bed on his ass, cornered. The bunny boy leaned in close, his eyes warm and eager. "come on, it'll just take a little bit... and it'll only be gay if you like the way it feels..." he purred, his teeth clicking together. John remembered a brief period where he'd been interested in rabbits. Clicking their teeth together was kind of like a purr. He flushed, as he felt the cute femboy's hands rubbing on his thighs gently.

"alright. fine. ten minutes. do you have-" The bunny boy smiled, as he took out a large golden watch. John took it, and clicked the watch open, checking the time. "you have ten minutes, starting now-"

The bunny boy had tugged open his pants. John watched, with a combination of fascination and nervous tension, as the bunny boy slowly wrapped a hand around John's erection. The cute boy's fingers were smooth and delicate, his skin pale pink, and very soft. The warmth was rather satisfying, and John's erection was soon throbbing, looking quite large against the hand of the were-rabbit. The cute femboy's nose was pressed up against the tip of John's cock, his breath coming in and out in quick huffs, taking deep breaths of the smell of John's body. The bunny-boy had a slightly silly expression on his face, drooling slightly, little drops of his saliva dripping off of his tongue and onto John's balls. They were exquisitely warm, and to John's horror, a bit of precum beaded at the tip of his cock.

With a loud, wet slurp, the bunny licked the tip of his cock clean, saliva drooling out across his shaft. A wet moan filled the air, as the bunny boy reached down between John's legs, cupping and stroking his balls. John was hardly experienced, but he knew this was a good blowjob. He was already having trouble focusing. He kept trying to think of things that would distract him from how pleasurable this felt. He did his best to keep his mind on how important it was to rescue everyone. "boy, and i haven't even put it in my mouth yet!"

John looked down. The cute bunny boy was looking up at his eyes. Soft, blue, and pretty, John nearly blew his load making eye contact. The look of tender desire in the other boy's eyes was a little bit overwhelming. He looked up immediately, and the were-rabbit giggled. "jeez, you know, for someone who's claiming he's not a homosexual, you're sure enjoying this a lot!"

There was a loud slurping sound. John risked another glance down. The bunny boy was making slurping noises, his cheeks bulging a little bit. Then, his mouth closed around John's dick. The warm, wet saliva filling his mouth was intense, warmed to body temperature, and pleasurably tingly. The bunny boy's cheek bulged out as he pushed the tip of John's cheek into it, making his cheeks bulge obscenely. The bunny boy held the base of John's cock with one hand, the other stroking his balls, stabilizing them. Then, he began to thrust his head back and forth, taking that thick shaft deep into his mouth, slurping and sucking obscenely on the tip of John's cock.

The experience was intense. John could feel precum squirting into the bunny-boy's mouth. Holding out as that elastic cheek stretched around the tip of his cock was almost impossible. He flipped open the watch, doing his best to check it without looking at the obscene spectacle of his alternate self, gorging on cock. He only had a minute more to go. He could do this. He took a deep breath, and steeled himself.

The other boy had one last dirty trick up his sleeve. He pulled back until only the tip of John's dick was in his mouth. Then, the bunny boy thrust his face forward. John gasped, as the bunny boy's mouth pressed into John's groin. The soft, fluffy ears were tickling John's stomach, soft and sweet. John grabbed them instinctively, trying to pull the boy back, but a moan raised into the air. They must have been terribly sensitive. John could feel the tight throat, wrapped around his cock, the bunny boy shoving his face firmly against John's groin. 

John came. His cock throbbed, as a torrent of spunk poured down the bunny boy's throat. It took nearly five seconds for the pulsing to stop, finally letting go of the were-rabbit's ears. The other John pulled off, slowly, swallowing every couple of seconds, as squirts of spunk splattered into his mouth. He pulled off slowly, letting out a satisfied sigh, grinning up at John. He laid a few gentle licks along the base of John's cock, cleaning it slowly with his delicate, pink tongue. The clock struck ten minutes.

"well, i guess that's my win." The bunny boy was grinning cheekily, as he pressed his face into John's crotch, his smile pornographic. "thanks, you were really tasty! i guess this is kind of weird... but i like weird." The were-rabbit stood up, that curvaceous ass plopping into John's lap. "you're going to come back and visit me again, aren't you?" he asked, his voice soft, seductive.

John made a break for it. Dumping the bunny boy onto the bed, he ran as hard as he could, unzipping his pants. Even as he did, he could feel his own excitement. A part of him knew that he'd want it again. That he'd want more from the cute were-rabbit. And that when he did, he would come back to this place, to try to get it.

He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Karkat.


	2. The Rogue of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles, Jade-with-penis x Rose-with-lichness. A bit rough, but I think it's all quite broadly consensual. Also, some pet-play, cum-milking, and self-bukkake.

Jade walked along slowly, following the white-headed... Well, man would be the wrong word. Thing would be more insulting, but probably accurate. "I apologize for the lights. They always do this around here." The green corridor was lit by a flickering bulb. It made a sound like a dying Cicada, and then went out, plunging the corridor into darkness, lit only by a dim green glow from Jade. The Witch of Space frowned.

"how did i get here? and where is here?" She asked, her tail curling down. Being around the white-bulb-headed thing made her feel... weird. A certain cringe entered her posture, and she had to fight very hard to keep it away. He was a First Guardian, and, so far as degrees of omnipotence went, a very powerful one. And he seemed... Well, he seemed nervous. Nothing he said was anything other than completely calm, and his body language was totally poker-faced. It was the smell. There was a scent like... Sharp, tangy sweat, rising off of the Doctor.

"I brought you here. So that you might sample my wares. And 'here' is the whorehouse. That's all that's really useful to you to know. I could tell you the planet we orbit, the star that lights it, the galactic coordinates, the dimensional slice-number, and the multiversal spin, but I suspect those things would mean little to a more instinctive First Guardian, like yourself." 

"yeah, sorry i don't need to brag about stupid made-up sounding words in order to use my powers, i know that must be a real pain!!" Jade was not having a good time. The darkness was getting to her. It hung around her like a shroud, and where it hung, she couldn't see the green sun anymore. Its light was becoming patchwork, mottled. She didn't like that. It scared the hell out of her to think there was something that could cut her connection to the source of her power.

"I know you're agitated. It is a natural response to fear, and the loss of power. The Rogue of Light was always a troublesome character, but she turned to dark things in her home session. The others succumbed to the corruption that spread out of love for those who had already been changed, or had it forced upon them by one of the others. The Rogue of Light, though..." The doctor sighed. "She was such a clever girl, but so susceptible to corruption. Maybe she was the source of the corruption that bit into her universe, ultimately. I would not put it past her".

Jade gave the white-headed puppet man a suspicious look. "wait, corrupting? is she... going to do something to me?" she asked, her tail held stiff, her eyes narrowed. That would be so like the manipulative bastard. She wondered why so many first guardians were such a big pain in the butt. Maybe if you had that much power, anything you did was a lot more serious.

"Oh, no. I am a perfect host, I certainly would not subject a customer at the brothel to something dangerous. All of my whores are clean, metaphysically speaking. The corruption in them is neutered, so long as they stay in this place. They are changed, but they can't change others." The doctor laughed. "But I wouldn't drink anything she offers you. It might have unexpected consequences. The Rogue of Light is a clever one. She discovered a way to hold back her passions, so that she would not be overwhelmed like the others. I would recommend not agitating her."

Jade frowned, nervously twitching her tail. "so, wait, why should i even go see her, huh? if she's this dangerous, maybe i should just leave, right now!" 

The Doctor laughed. "You could! But you don't. So you won't." Jade stared for a moment. She hated that that made sense. Predestination really sucked. "Good luck in there." The doctor stopped at a doorway. A large tome was hanging from the door. The word 'book' would have insulted it. No book had that many ornate rubies, such a lustrous gold filigree, or such a heavy, ominous presence. The Doctor took hold of the cover, lifted it, and brought it down. Booming silence rang out through the corridors, and then the Doctor was off, running away. There were no lights here.

The door slowly opened. Rose was sitting inside, her hair pale white, slightly stringy. She wore a hooded cape, ragged at the edges, holes and patches visible on the tattered old garment. Her pale skin was visible through the gaps. She wasn't wearing anything beneath the hood. Her skin had turned a pallid lavender, and she sat wearing a pair of socks. She looked up, her expression coldly neutral. "Ah, Jade. It's good to see you. Please, come in." She was sitting cross-legged, a large book balanced on her lap. "I was just reading up on First Guardians. They have always been such a passion of mine. It was quite kind of the Doctor to bring me in. And he always brings me such tasty things." A massive purple halo appeared behind Jade. A circle with a cross set through it, it had an oily gleam. A massive black tentacle shot out of it with impossible speed. Jade raised her hand to try to reflexively banish it with her powers, and nothing happened. The tentacle wrapped around her waist, and yanked her off of her feet, into the dark room. The door slammed shut violently behind her.

The room lit up. Thousands of candles crowded different surfaces, wax making thick puddles. She hoped those white stains were wax, anyway. The thick black tentacle had the texture of calimari, slippery but incredibly strong. She squirmed, feeling it stimulating and rubbing her groin. The tip of the thick black tentacle split open, revealing a pair of rubbery black lips, and a shockingly red, thick tongue. The toothless mouth bit at her groin, soft lips and tongue chewing painlessly on Jade's dick. In seconds, the mouth had yanked her god tier skirt off of her, exposing her groin. The stiff erection stood upright, and Jade writhed. "d-don't touch that!" She gasped, as the radioactive-green erection twitched a bit. God, she hated the nonsense this game forced on her sometimes.

Rose clearly wasn't listening. She was sorting through a large chest, taking out numerous large, plastic penises. Jade would have thought 'dildos', but for a young woman who had spent her first sixteen years almost entirely alone on an island, she was not particularly well versed in sex toys. Jade wiggled experimentally, and the tentacle bit down toothlessly on the side of her shaft. She shivered violently, feeling the spasm of pleasure run through her. It seemed that her struggling was exciting the tentacle. "what are you going to do to me?" 

"You don't need to be afraid, Jade. I am not a monster in anything but the strictest technical definitions. I simply wish to experiment. Semen is a powerful source of life force and energy. Even more so in a vaunted creature like yourself. The Doctor, helpful though he is, does not have the necessary organic traits needed to create semen. This will be quite helpful in my research." Her voice was cold. Utterly measured. Even at her most antisocial, Rose had never behaved quite this... clinical. There was always an edge of sarcasm. Jade's eyes flickered to Rose's neck, as the girl turned to face her. Two slender needles hung from a silver chain necklace. They fairly crackled with dark energies. That must have been what was causing the dark spots that were blocking Jade from her power. Maybe...

"s-so" Her voice shook and quivered a bit as the hungry, questing mouth explored her penis. The sensation of the soft, rubbery tongue lapping at her was very difficult to ignore. "you're just going to make me cum, and then... let me leave?" she asked, watching suspiciously as Rose approached.

"Oh yes. Eventually." The tentacle suddenly yanked on Jade's erection. Startled, Jade let out a yip of surprise, falling forwards onto her hands and knees. As she did, Rose moved with perfect grace. A slender, oil-covered rod, was jammed several inches into Jade's rear before she could tell what was happening. Her ears dropped flat against her head, and she let out a piteous little whine, as Rose smoothly pumped the rod against something terribly sensitive. In less than five seconds, Jade's shaft spasmed, and thick, sticky spunk poured into the greedy, gulping mouth of the tentacle. "Fascinating. With barely any girth, you were forced into orgasm primarily through pressure against the prostate, and of course, the oral attentions provided to your... Doghood. Fascinating."

Jade panted. On her knees, her ears twitched slightly, her tail wagging erratically. The penetration had been intense. Too intense for her, really. She could barely keep her eyes focused. The way that Rose was delicately stirring the small plastic rod inside of her kept derailing her train of thought, leaving her twitching and panting like a bitch in heat. "d-does that mean we're done? i can go now?"

"Oh, no. We will need to take a great number of samples. There is so much experimenting to be done." Rose's other hand rested on Jade's head, and began scratching, gently, behind her ears. The lich smiled. "Good girl. There there. You're a good doggy, aren't you." Her tone was neutral, cold, but Jade couldn't fight back the grinning idiot doggy impulse. Her ears flattened, her tail wagging wildly.

"yes i am! i'm a good dog- rose! that's not fair!" 

"Next size up." Rose presented a large purple dildo to Jade's eyes. It was translucent, the color of Rose's eyes, and vaguely jelly-like and spongy to the touch. Rose shoved the tip of it into Jade's open mouth, forcing the doggy girl to suck and lick it till it was wet. Jade's face was flushed with humiliation, as Rose dragged the tip across her face, giving a small streak of Jade's own saliva to her. "Please tell me if you experience any pain or discomfort. This is meant to be a pleasurable experience, after all. This time, for control, the tentacle will provide no oral stimulation. Eventually, we will train you to be capable of taking even the largest of insertions, and attaining orgasm without attention being paid to that thing between your legs."

The next dildo shoved inside of her. This time, it ached a bit. The ache faded all too soon, however. As it did, Jade could feel a tingling pleasure. Her shaft was growing rock-hard, the stimulation of her ass leaving her whole body stretched and taut. Her nipples were as hard as pebbles, and a little whine was escaping her throat. She tried to hold back, if only to show that she wasn't just some animal, unable to control herself. She managed nearly thirty seconds before she whimpered, and came, shaking her ass in desperation, the pleasure washing over her like a comfortable blanket. "You are a very compliant test subject, Jade. Good dog-girl. Best test subject." Rose's words stayed as cold as ever as she leaned in, to rub Jade's ears.

Jade was not a bad fighter. She'd lived alone for a long time, and while she was more of a gunfighter than a fisticuffian, she knew how to throw a punch in a pinch. Her hand wrapped around the needles around Rose's neck, and snapped them. She waited for the green sun to return. Then she swallowed, hard, as the purple flames rose around Rose.

"Jade... That was my Phylactery." Rose's voice was calm. Not the cool, clinical calm it had been before. This was the kind of calm you only got from someone who was fighting back the urge to scream. Her words were slow, smooth, and deliberate. And the tentacle round Jade's penis had gone completely still. "I use it to hold back my emotions, and my lusts. It is a very difficult tool to create. It will take me some weeks until I can create a new one. And in that time, I will be torn by lust, and by extremely powerful emotions." Jade's mouth was feeling very dry. Her ears flattened against her head.

"i... i'm really sorry, rose! if there's anything i can do..." She offered, as Rose stared down at her. Abruptly, Rose broke into a bright, genuine smile, so sweet it nearly made Jade melt on the spot.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Jade! Having you here, helping me get all of my... /frustrations/ out, will make it so much easier while I'm repairing my phylactery! You really are such a good friend, I don't deserve you at all!" The warmth in Rose's voice was shocking, and pleasant. Jade had never seen her friend so open about her emotions. Then Rose lifted the massive blue dildo, with its blunt, inhuman cock-head, into the air. "So, let's pulverize that ass of yours! I'm going to fucking ruin you for this!" she said, still in the too-loving sing-song voice. Jade stared at the thing. Her ass clenched reflexively. 

Two more tentacles thrust out of the ringed halo. They grabbed hold of Jade's ankles, and yanked them apart. Jade grabbed at the ground to avoid falling over, as her hips were lifted in the air, until she was being hung upside down, her shaft hanging against her stomach, her tail wagging nervously. "rose, uh, you're not going to use that thing on me, are you? it can't even fit, it's way too huge!"

Rose smiled. "Oh, ye of little faith." She lifted the dildo into the air with both hands, and then brought it down like a spear. Jade let out a squawk as she was spread open. It hurt like hell, for about ten seconds, her ass aching. Then, her god tier abilities kicked in. All of the pain died away as her immortal body adjusted. This was not an improvement, as now, her tongue was hanging out, pleasure washing through her. Her hips shook violently from side to side, gasping and whining loudly as she was penetrated with the massive blue horsecock dildo. Her shaft splattered, and thick, stringy splatters of cum sprayed across the underside of Jade's breasts, soaking her outfit. Another load blasted across her face, and she coughed, spitting a bit, trying to clear her mouth of the sticky-white stuff. And Rose laughed gleefully, as she pounded the oversized dildo into the dog-girl's ass.

Half a dozen orgasms later, Jade hung, senseless, from the tentacles. Her chest and face were painted white with spunk, and her tail was hanging limply. Rose giggled softly, smiling. "Gosh, Jade. You look so silly, strung up like that. Don't worry, though. I like how it looks on you. You were a BAD girl, Jade." Jade cringed, whimpering, her tail tucking itself up between her legs, doggy shame seizing the Witch of Space's brain in its weakened state. "But I'll give you lots of obedience training. By the time I'm done, you'll be a good doggy again. Won't you like that?" 

Jade whined softly. She struggled a little bit, but it was no good. The tentacles had her securely held. She could feel it as Rose kneeled in front of her, wrapping a collar delicately around her throat. The worst part was how good it felt.


	3. The Bird of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave x Karkat this time. I got kind of punny this time around. Fetishes include love, acceptance, and hard cowgirl style sex.

"And here we have-"

"SHUT UP. JEGUS! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU NEVER TALKED TO ME! I THOUGHT MY OWN SELF WAS BAD! AT LEAST HE HAD AN INKLING OF SELF-AWARENESS AND WANTED TO MAKE PEOPLE'S LIVES BETTER! EVEN IF HE DID GO THROUGH WITH IT IN THE MOST ANNOYINGLY USELESS WAY POSSIBLE!"

Doc scratch seemed to hunch his shoulders. Karkat would feel bad about that, except the mere idea threatened to send him into paroxysms of laughter. The huge white-headed asshole was the indirect cause of the maiming or death of practically all of his friends. "I am simply trying to be a good host, and help you to find a partner who will mesh well with-"

"JEGUS SHUT YOUR FACE, YOU WORTHLESS PUPPET! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET ME HERE?! AND THAT'S A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Karkat had to admit, it was nice to meet someone who seemed to be put off by his shouting enough to shut his face. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING OVERBLOWN THAT IT ACTUALLY MAKES ME LAUGH. LA DE DA HERE'S THE MAID OF BREATH HE'S SO INTO DUDES IT'S A LITTLE BIT EMBARRASSING. THIS HERE IS THE GAL OF TIME, SHE'S FLUFFY AS FUCK. HO HO HO, LOOK AT ALL YOUR FRIENDS WHO GOT TURNED INTO INSANE SEX-CRAVING MONSTERS. THIS IS SICK AS FUCK, YOU KNOW THAT? I-"

"karkat" Karkat turned his head. The sound had been soft, sweet, lyrical, but familiar. One of the doors had opened in the hallway. Dave stood in a doorway. The face was the same, rather sweet, though the lips were a bit softer, the cheeks a bit rounder, the hair a little silkier. Dave wore a pair of glasses, hiding those red eyes. Dave was also a harpy. Arms ended in dark, feathered wings. His legs became black-feathered, taloned legs, wickedly curved, but strangely elegant.

"DAVE?" Karkat asked, staring slightly. The blonde was wearing a tight black tube top, showing off his midriff, and a tight black skirt. "UH. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU FINALLY GAVE IN AND LET KANAYA AND ROSE DRESS YOU."

"dove actually" Dave- Dove- lifted his skirt. Karkat swallowed. Her skirt.

"Ah yes. The Bird of Time. A rare class, quite passive. Not quite as passive as the Muse, but an always-female class. Of course, Dave would find the title extremely strange-"

"SHUT UP, AND HER NAME'S DOVE, JACKASS. DAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THE WHOLE DAVESPRITE THING. I GUESS THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOUR SPRITE ENDED UP ASCENDING?" 

"caw caw stud." The black harpy winked lightly. "yeah apparently paradox space is almost as fond of pranks as this puppety jackass. get going, big cal."

"I don't need to deal with this, you know. I am trying to be a perfect host-"

"JEGUS, SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GO, OKAY? I'VE GOT A TEARFUL REUNION WITH A SEX-CRAZED BIRD VERSION OF MY FRIEND, YOU FREAKY PUPPET FUCKER."

Doc Scratch was quiet for a second. "Oh, to heck with both of you." With a flash of green light, he was gone.

Dove smiled sweetly, and lifted a wing, inviting Karkat into the room. A small room, it was rather messy. Drifts of paper covered the ground, with art covering them. It was surprisingly not shitty. Most of them would have turned even the most shameless pervert an appropriately bloody hue. "UH. THIS IS A LOT MORE ADVANCED THAN THE SHITTY DICKS YOU USED TO DRAW." Karkat rubbed his head uncomfortably. There was a large, soft bed. Dave hopped across the room, wings fluttering. "I'M HONESTLY KIND OF SURPRISED HOW GOOD THEY LOOK, THOUGH, CONSIDERING YOU'RE DRAWING WITH WINGS."

"it wasn't easy. i kind of got tired of half-assing it, though. you know? you can only avoid trying for so long." Dove took a seat on the bed, elegant black legs crossing beneath him, his wings settling down. "so yeah. i combined with my sprite. the main dave bit the dust which sucked. and i went god tier." Dove snorted. "paradox space has a mean sense of humor. turning me into a crow, and a girl. the stuff that was infecting our session made me a sexier bird than usual, though. caw caw. anyway i guess my becoming the bird of time was sort of like a warning that our whole deal was doomed. like a canary showing that our timeline was poisoned. things went bad kind of fast." 

Karkat stared. He knew Dave. The guy did detached well. Dove wasn't doing detached very well. She was trying, but her body language was tense, nervous. She was sneaking peeks at him nearly constantly. She looked like she was terrified of... What? "DOVE, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE A GRUB LOOKS AN ABUSIVE LUSUS?"

Dove froze. Then she laughed. Her voice was so sweet. Dave had a decent voice, but there was something innately lyrical to the way that Dove spoke. "jegus- i mean jesus karkat that is such an alien thing to say. well, uh. it's..." The harpy took a deep breath. "i was worried you wouldn't like me. like, i know this is kind of a thing for me. the whole 'feeling inferior to my own selves' thing. and i'm a crow, and a g... a girl. i thought, well. you might not like me if i was like this." 

"YEAH, GOD, IF I WERE A HOMOSEXUAL, OR HOMOSEXUALITY WERE A THING FOR MY SPECIES, THEN THIS MIGHT BE WEIRD. AND YOU BEING PART AVIAN WOULD BE WEIRD, IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY A MAMMAL AND THUS BIOLOGICALLY BIZARRE. YOU DUMBASS."

Dove looked down, her glasses slipping down her elegant nose just a bit. Red eyes glittered, and she looked nervous. "i know it's bonkers but uh this is kind of a big deal. you know? we're not... really real, if you know what i mean. the others don't seem to notice it, but i can feel that we're doomed. this brothel keeps us safe, but it's like- shit, i really want to get this image across without using the word 'birdcage'."

Karkat flopped down next to her, patting the harpy on the back. He'd thought Dave had been bad. Clearly he was a pillar of sanity among Daves across the multiverse. That was a terrifying thought. "LOOK, I AM NOT CONFIRMING OR DENYING THAT I HAVE EVER HAD ANY KIND OF INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP WITH A DAVE. BUT YOU'RE A PRETTY COOL CHICK-"

The two of them stared at one another for a while, neither making a move. Dove cracked first, laughing softly, her lyrical voice sweet, tinkling like a bell. Karkat flushed, trying not to stare at the way her chest moved as she laughed and lay across the bed. She was flat-chested, but there was just enough softness there to do something to Karkat's libido. "YEAH, I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT HAVING TROUBLE WITH THOSE PRONOUNS. SO, UH. YEAH. YOU'RE CUTE LIKE THIS. ALSO, YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE BEEN MADE TOTALLY HORRIBLE BY BECOMING A MONSTER. THOUGH IT'S DEEPLY DISQUIETING TO SEE YOU ALL NERVOUS AND EARNEST. " 

Dove snickered. "well, it's kind of hard not to be. this stupid bird thing leaves me kind of... dumb. i can't hide my emotions worth a shit for some reason. i've had to stay away from rose because she goes full psycho analysis on me. and it just feels like... nobody here is real, but you are. you smell solid. like just leaning against you makes me feel a little less doomed." The harpy lay sideways across Karkat's lap. Her upper body rested on his lap, her wings folded at her sides. She was astoundingly light, her body warm to the touch. Karkat flushed. He wasn't very good at this. He reached down, and gently rubbed the blonde hair out of her eyes, tugging off her glasses. She rolled onto her back, her warm head resting directly on his groin, and made eye contact. "so, like. you said that you won't confirm or deny getting down with daves. do you think you want to fuck me?" Her voice was so straightforward, her red eyes glittering. It had been hard to realize she was female only a few minutes ago. Now, it was getting hard to shut that awareness off. Her lips looked so soft.

Karkat wasn't quite aware of how she came to be sitting on his lap. From the look on Dove's face, she wasn't certain either. Her expression was full of nervous tension. He leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips into hers. She stiffened, her back going straight, and then she relaxed. She melted into the kiss, her tongue twirling around his, and sucking gently on it. She was so soft, and warm. I mean, Dave had been awfully soft and warm too. But Dove practically melted against his body, her hips slowly shaking back and forth. She broke the kiss after a few seconds. Her saliva was as sweet as honey, and a long trail of it hung between their lips, as she smiled. "you're not in a relationship with dave, are you? i don't want to be a homewrecker."

"JEGUS, DOVE, HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN MY FIDELITY GLANDS, ALRIGHT? I'M NOT CHEATING ON ANYONE." He slid his arms around her, gently. She was so light, he was a little worried about hurting her. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET... BROKEN OR SOMETHING, ARE YOU? YOU FEEL WAY TOO FRAGILE." Dove gave him a smirk.

"you think i can't take what you can dish out? like you're some buff stud, karkat. come on." Dove leaned close, smirk turning into a warm, intimate smile, her breath warm as it ran over his chest. She snuggled her face into his chest, and began pivoting her hips back and forth. "i am literally built to fuck, karkat. you can go as hard as you like, and i will be totally fine."

"WOW, I TAKE IT BACK, YOU SOUND EXACTLY LIKE DAVE." Dove's face flushed, and Karkat took the opportunity to cop a quick feel. Her chest was flat, but there was softness there. His fingers slipped underneath the tight black tube top, teasing over her chest. Her voice came out in a sweet, singing moan, as she arched her back, her hips grinding down into his. He kept his fingers moving. Her nipples were soft, and each the size of eraser nubs. He grinned, as he yanked her top up. Her bare chest was exposed, and she moved her wings upwards, trying to hide them. The troll easily swept them aside. Dove let out a soft little noise of pleasure.

"it's kind of weird, i mean, whatever the change did... everyone's kind of feminine." She said, her voice quavering, as he leaned forward. She was trying to distract herself from what he was doing. He wasn't about to let her. He bite, with absolute care, at one of her nipples. He was rewarded with a squawk, as Dove's shoulders went stiff. His tongue swirled across the soft skin. She tasted good. "it's really hard... to find anyone who's masculine..." she murmured softly. "i guess i just had to make do with you- ah!" She squawked again as Karkat gave her other nipple a gentle bite. He unzipped his pants with his other hand.

"YOU KNOW, I MIGHT ALMOST SUSPECT THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO USE SOME KIND OF HUMAN TRASH-TALK. OBVIOUSLY AS AN ALIEN RACE MY ATTITUDES TOWARDS GENDER AND THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT FROM YOURS. SO YOU TELLING ME TO MAN UP IS PRETTY FUCKED UP."

Dove pouted. "so i'm not going to taunt you into plowing me silly?" she asked, her expression disappointed.

"OH, NO, YOU ARE. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME." Karkat's arms wrapped tightly around Dove, and he lifted her up, before pumping her down, hard. She let out a high, keening cry of pleasure, her back arching as the tip of his shaft buried deep inside of her. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist, hooking together. She was intensely warm inside, moisture dripping down his bulge. She looked down at him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drooling a bit. Seeing Dove with her expression so lewd, her red eyes shining, it was hard not to enjoy himself. She flexed her back, and he felt the muscles inside of her tighten around him. His breath came out in a rush.

One of his hands went to the back of Dove's head. Fingers tangled in golden hair. The other hand grabbed her around the torso. Karkat lifted her light, delicate frame, and then brought her back down, hard. True to her word, she didn't break, though she did bend slightly, her mouth hanging open, eyes glazed. "ah fuck!" she screamed. Karkat thought that was slightly overblown, but he kept moving her. His arms wrapped tightly around her, she scrabbled to move with him, bouncing on his lap. The feeling of her warm womanhood clenching and tightening around his bulge was intense, the warmth and friction growing harder and harder to bear. 

Not that Karkat was bothering to hold back. He let go inside of her. Dove's pussy clenched unbearably around his erection, and the two of them clung to one another for a long time. He could feel the way she rhythmically tightened around him, until he was milked dry. Thick red genetic material dripped out of her, down her thighs, as she wrapped her wings around his shoulders, nuzzling him affectionately. "DoVE, IT'S WEIRD TO SEE YOU BEING SO PHYSICALLY AFFECTIONATE. YOU REALLY SHOULD STOP THAT. YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A FREAKOUT."

Dove opened her eyes, and kissed his nose gently, giving it a soft little bite. He let out a squawk of surprise at the action, and then glowered at her as she smiled affectionately. "no i like seeing you get all shouty and outraged. also, just so you know, doc scratch puts cameras in the walls. i think he makes a profit by selling the footage of this stuff... somewhere."

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO WARN ME ABOUT THIS BEFORE THE WHOLE TENDER EMBRACE?! STRIDER, YOU JACKASS, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" Karkat asked. He wanted to get up, search for the cameras, and smash them. Then possibly give the unbearable bird on his lap a swat on the ass for misleading him. 

"i thought that it was kind of hot, really. it's fun showing off my body. and besides, everyone gets to see what a stud you are. caw caw." Karkat tried to wither Dove with a cold look, but she just kept giving him that goofy little earnest smile, her red eyes warm as she nested on top of him, wiggling occasionally, sending a shudder through the troll. He would get up and do all of that later. He didn't really want to disturb her while she was so comfortable. "you going to come back and visit me often, karkat?" Dove asked, her head tilted in a distinctly birdlike manner, giving him an innocent smile.

"MAYBE." Karkat couldn't keep looking in her eyes. He might start to smile if he did.


	4. Bitch of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf/Hellhound Jade, and Dave, this time. Fetishes include dominance/submission, anal sex both giving and receiving, and crossdressing.

"Blah blah blah, transitional states, blah blah blah, I am a perfect host, blah blah blah, whores whores whores, blah blah blah. perfect mate for you, blah blah blah, my master's great fondness for you, blah blah blah blah blah blah are you listening to me blah blah blah oh good blah blah blah"

Dave was thinking. Even if he'd had nothing to think about, he would be ignoring the plush smuppet asshole giving the guided tour of What-Could-Have-Been Whorehouse. He was thinking about who he was going to get matched up with. He'd seen a few of his friends in this place, and frankly, he was worried. 

Dave didn't have a mom, growing up. He acknowledged that. It could make people a little wiggy, not having a mom. It could make you fixate on certain things, in strange ways. What was much worse was the situation, so typical of paradox space and its sadistic whims, where you were worried that you were about to get recommended a parallel universe version of your mom at a whorehouse. 

"blah blah blah of Void, blah blah blah-"

"wait whoa wait what was that about void?" Dave's train of thought struck the penny of relevant conversational topics, and derailed, killing countless innocent thoughts, and nearly as many downright illegal thoughts. "you're not taking me to any void girls, right? i mean i'm the knight of time, i'm not down for that kind of thing. void girls don't have a whole lot going on." He whispered a silent prayer that his mother would forgive him for besmirching her aspect. 

"I can assure you, I possess an absolute knowledge of just who you need to see. While you are in my care, I can ensure that you'll never be matched up with a woman who is not perfectly suited for you. Now blah blah blah blah blah bitch of space blah blah blah terrible curse blah blah blah condesce's power interacted violently with the corruption blah blah blah extremely unpredictable behavior patterns blah blah blah but she's harmless really."

"who, mommy? rommy? roxy? shit!"

Doc Scratch turned towards Dave. "I understand that you may have some concerns about your bizarre human preoccupation with incest. Any decent species of course, would not possess such a taboo. It's something of a wonder that your species even managed to develop fire, with genetics that could be so easily damaged by simply breeding with someone closely related to yourself. But of course blah blah blah, blah blah blah interaction blah blah blah really not so bad, blah blah blah blah blah oh here we are." Dave stood in front of a large door.

Maybe it wouldn't be his mom. Maybe it would be Egbert's mom. She was pretty hot. Egbert would kill him if he ever heard that, and it would stick, because banging your bro's hot teenage mom is definitely grounds for a just death. Dave's mind raced as the door opened. A figure with long, dark hair stood in the room, facing away from him. She turned around. Oh thank god, it's just Harley.

"I will take my leave with you in her capable paws, because somehow, even I, a completely genderless being, find your preoccupation with your own mother disturbing."

"hey now you smug son of a-" Jade's warm hand grabbed Dave by the shoulder, and she tugged him into the room. A large mattress lay on the ground. A huge spiked collar was hanging from a chain. The chain ended in a large spike, driven deep into the green wall. Dave took a moment to stare at Jade. He hadn't realized that she was more... doggish, than usual. Her arms and legs ended in furry, faintly bestial claws, all purple-furred. Indeed, her normally white doggy ears and tail had similarly changed colors, and grown more ragged. She wore nothing but a tight beige top and a messy looking skirt. It looked like she'd butchered a burlap sack and worn its hide. 

"just ignore him, dave! he's just trying to bug you and get inside your head. he loves doing that kind of thing. like, come on. you know you're not actually going to try to have sex with your mom. you just really crave her approval! also she reminds you of rose, and let's be honest, you do have a little crush on rose!" Dave stared. That had been rather canny, really. He'd been a bit worried. The word 'monster' had been thrown around a lot by the white-headed jackass. 

"so wait a second, he was yammering on a lot about my 'ideal mate'. is that you, harley? how the hell did you manage that? i thought we stuck a pin in that after the whole fiasco with me getting shot to death in front of you and not warning you beforehand that you had to smooch my cold lifeless lips-" Harley smacked him on the nose with a newspaper. Dave went quiet, and stared. There were quite a lot of newspapers in the room, in fact. Several rawhide chew bones, a large kennel with a wire mesh door... He felt rather like he was standing in a large kennel, in fact.

"okay! you a little bit more focused here, dave? jeez, this place must be messing with you. time's a little wonky here. i guess it does unpleasant things to time players!" She smiled. "i'm not here to be your ideal mate or anything. i'm a hooker, dave! i'm here to have sex, for money, or... y'know, food, or whatever! now, i appreciate that you've got a whole lot of complex psychological issues that you need to deal with over time! but not on my time, alright? you can call me mommy if you want, but that's it! no feeling talks in the horn piles!"

"damn it harley, would you-" She smacked him on the nose again. "that hurts, damn it-" She smacked him a third time. He opened his mouth. She raised an eyebrow. He closed his mouth. She lowered the newspaper with a smile.

"now, if you're going to listen to me, get those pants off, okay? i kind of want to take it in the ass today, so let's teach you how to bury that bone. oh, and by the way, and this is very important: warn me when you're about to come. okay? because if you finish inside of me, you're going to regret it."

"what, you're going to get butt-pregnant or- wait, shit, no, i'm sorry, don't hit me on the nose again, i'm doing it." Dave was out of his depth. Jade was acting a hell of a lot more forward, and a hell of a lot more commanding, than usual. It was a bit frightening, mostly because it was turning him on. She bent forward, yanking her skirt down, revealing the curve of her plush ass. He tried not to drool as her tail wagged. She reached back, spreading her cheeks, revealing the tight pucker of her ass. He began unzipping his pants, and rested a hand on her ass, guiding the tip towards her. He never saw the newspaper going.

"jesus, dave! you were going to go in dry?! are you nuts?!" 

"what in the FUCK harley- ow!" She had bopped him again. His nose was really starting to sting. He could hardly believe people were allowed to do this to dogs. She handed him a large tube. He read the words 'Astroglide', and looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. Then he sighed, getting the gist of it. The cold lubricant made him shiver, his erection wilting a bit. But as Jade got on her hands and knees on the mattress, her legs spread, her ass invitingly positioned, he found himself rallying. He reached down, and gently pressed his thumb against the tight pucker, stroking it gently. He was working off what little he remembered from late nights surfing the internet. Her tail wagged, and she let out a happy noise, so he was going to assume that she was enjoying it. After doing this for a while, he leaned forward. His hands rested on her hips, and he pressed the tip of his shaft against her.

She thrust back immediately, burying him inside of her tight ass in seconds. He gasped, grabbing hold of her tail with one hand, trying to keep upright. She was pumping her hips back and forth eagerly, forcing him in and out. Even with the lubricant, she was way too tight, clenching and squeezing on him. He tried to grab hold of her hips, and slow her pace, but this just seemed to make her more excitable, as her hips pumped back against him. He'd entirely forgotten about the threat she'd made to him about cumming inside of her by this point. He leaned forward, and let out a soft groan, as he painted her insides with spunk.

The transformation was instant. Black spread across her skin like an expanding pool of oil. Her tail slapped into his chest, hard, and knocked him ass over teakettle. It also apparently struck him hard enough that he was thinking of phrases like 'Ass over teakettle.' He landed heavily on his back, and stared up. Green flame was surging out of Jade, flickers of it rising out of her eyes, like heat shimmers. Her fur had turned black, her clothes burnt off with the green flames. She turned towards him slowly. A rather intimidatingly large, radioactive-green erection jutted out of her unkempt bush. 

"uh jade look i'm sorry i came inside but please don't do something horrible." Dave spoke in a rush, trying to get his words out as quickly as possible, as Jade approached him. He was uncomfortably aware of the fact that his pants were still around his ankles, and sticky white semen was dripping down Jade's thigh. She bent down over him, and licked his face. Her breath was uncomfortably hot, but she wasn't biting or clawing at him, which seemed like a positive.

"awwww, dave, it's okay! it wasn't that big a deal, or i wouldn't have let you have sex with me in the first place! i'm just, you know, going to plow your ass until you scream." Dave looked down nervously at that erection. He was starting to get some very significant penis envy issues.

"harley, i don't think that thing's going to fit inside of me." he suggested, as delicately as he could. Her eyes gittered, as she handed him the tube of lubricant again.

"you have 60 seconds to make sure that it's lubed up enough to not hut too much when i go! once i start, i'm going to keep going! i know it sucks, dave, but that's what the bitch of space does!" She gave him a bright, unnerving smile. "i make space! even in places where there's none to be had."

He swallowed. "jade, this-"

"i just let you fuck me in the ass. you aren't going to say that you're not going to give me a fair chance to do it back, are you?" Her voice was cheerful, but something told Dave that being sexually selfish at this time was a very bad life-decision. "45 seconds left!"

He smeared a large gob of the lubricant across his fingers, and began stroking her shaft. She smelled of spunk and musk. He was pretty sure that those things weren't supposed to smell good, or appealing. But some part of him was squirming at the scent, his shaft twitching with excitement. What the hell did that mean? It wasn't enough that this place had been leaving him freaked out about his feelings towards his mom, now it had to make him question his sexuality? This really was unfair.

Jade let him know time had run out with a flash of green fire. In an instant, his god tier outfit was gone, leaving him in a pair of fishnet stockings, a tight pair of assless silk panties, a tight leather collar, and, of all things, a maid headdress. He looked up at her and she looked back. He briefly thought of protesting. That would probably go poorly. "so like what position do you want me to take downward doggy-style or something-" 

She was buried balls-deep inside of him. She must have cheated. He felt the thick shaft spreading his ass wide around it. His breath rushed out of him, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He waited, cringing, for the pain to hit. It stung slightly, but this should have been causing him some significant agony. Slowly, he began to relax. Then she pumped her hips, and his head went white inside.

Consciousness returned. His cock was limp, sticky semen splattered across his stomach. He was hanging from her arms. One hand was around his waist, the other around his chest, forcibly holding him upright. Her shaft was still buried inside of him. "bitch." she murmured into his ear. His shaft stiffened again, as she began to move. The second time, it was a little easier to keep control. Her movements were almost too intense, stimulating him deep, but he managed to keep from fainting, this time. The warmth of her body was almost scalding, making him sweat. She pumped her hips smoothly back and forth, and to his shock, a long, erotic moan left his mouth. He slapped his hand over his lips, his eyes widening. "sorry~ this is kind of a side effect of the hell hound thing. i tried to warn you! but yeah... once i cum inside of you, you're going to crave this sort of thing in the future! you might have a lot of trouble because of it, but, well, it'll teach you a lesson!" 

She giggled. "what that lesson is, i'm not really sure! but you'll look real cute, too." She bit his ear lightly from behind, forcing another gasp out of him. Her hips jackhammered into his, long and hard. He could feel the thick knot at the base of her cock growing larger, the thick thing battering against him. He really wished it hurt. It would be so much easier to deal with pain. But the pleasure kept growing inside of him. He involuntarily tensed his stomach, as she squeezed him a little closer, and that seemed to be the last straw for her. With a loud howl, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, and came. The thick, sticky semen poured deep into his belly, and he felt just a little bit like he deserved this. He went limp in Jade's arms, as she sat back. 

"jade" His voice was weak. That shaft had given his insides a real workout. He took a deep breath, gathering himself. "can you possibly stop being a pain in my ass now" Sassing her felt good. It made him feel like he was slightly less of an embarrassment to Lalonde-Striders everywhere. 

"i'd love to, dave." The hellhound crooned into his ear. "but it's going to be half an hour. until then, well, i guess you'll just have to stay very still, so you don't get me excited, and make me want another round, okay?"   
In all of his life, Dave had never sat still for half an hour. Now seemed like an excellent time to cultivate that skill.


	5. Doll of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Jane/Callie. Jane is technically female, but the Doll of Life can impart life where there never was any. That includes strap-ons. Fetishes include hardcore sex for the purposes of procreation, sodomy, and a bit of kissing. Also, a personal fetish of mine, which is girls desperately flailing their arms while they get roughly fucked.

Calliope checked the map in her hands. This was impossibly risky. Delving right into the heart of one of Caliborn's places. That jackass brother of hers had enslaved an entire timeline just to start a raunchy whorehouse. He probably did it to get her goat. All of these perfectly lovely relationships that might never normally show up in the course of an alpha timeline. And he'd turned them into something gross, and dirty, and dark. It was enough to make her spit. Admittedly, she might simply be hoping that he still even thought of her enough to do things for the purpose of bugging her. Being completely forgotten by her own brother after he killed her was a little bit depressing.

Calliope was sneaking through an older part of the green house. She checked the map repeatedly. It was somewhere in the depths of the fractal building, where dark spots hid her from Doc Scratch's vision. This was where the broken things were kept. Calliope hated that her brother, or his stupid puppet, would think of anyone that way. These were her friends, after all, even if they weren't the people she'd known directly. They could have been, though. She wasn't sure what precisely had gone wrong with their session. It was hard to nail these things down, sometimes. Somehow, the wrong thing had been prototyped, and it had repercussions up and down the timeline, until everything was corrupted.

It uncomfortably reminded her of her own brother, in that way. The map lead her down into a dank, cobwebbed area. She supposed that one of the Serkets must have gotten out of their room and made some mischief down here. She studiously avoided the webs, swallowing hard. She passed by a room with a delicate green spiral on it, and another with a large black and white spiral. She'd checked the map, and knew who she would see inside of those rooms. She had no desire whatsoever to see her own body, twisted by that corruption. Who knew what her brother would have made her do?

Who knew if maybe she'd started to enjoy it. The thought frightened her even more. By all accounts, most of the people stuck in this place were, indeed, happy as tey were. She couldn't understand that. But maybe it was a part of the corruption. Or worse, maybe it was just pleasurable to give up. They knew they were doomed, and whores. Maybe it made them feel good to have no expectations for themselves. Or maybe the sex just felt that good. She shivered a little. Cherubs didn't generally connect sex with feeling good. Considering it was universally a brutal, violent challenge for her species, that was probably sensible.

She stood in front of the door. There was no symbol on it. She pushed the door open gently, and stared into the room. Broken robots, toys, dolls, they lay around the room. It wasn't a bedroom, or a place for people to make love or fuck or have sex. It was a storeroom. Large dildos, strap-ons, and onaholes were strewn across the room. A handful of inflatable sex dolls. And in the center of them... "oh, janey.."

She took a deep breath, and her makeup appeared, hiding her true nature. She crouched next to the inanimate shape. Jane lay across the ground, wearing a red bikini. Her arms and legs were encased in brick-like bracers and shin-guards. Her body was cold. Calliope had known she had to expect this, but she still had to suppress a shiver of dread. The bricks were bright, candy red, shining against the lights from outside the room. Calliope opened the small note. She would need to be careful with the red brick crown resting on Jane's forehead. Ripping it off would just rip Janey's soul out. The instructions would help her to undo the connection, and restore her poor friend to normalcy, more or less. She'd still be a monster, but she wouldn't be a mindless drone of a monster.

Callie crouched down next to Jane, and rested a hand on her forehead, smoothing out the dark hair. Her skin was pale as china, in contrast to its usual warm brown tones. That was a shame. Callie really did so like her friends. They could be so sweet and kind. She had to admit that a part of her wished that she could take some time in this place. There were so many interesting stories and scenarios she'd thought up. But she had to make sure her friends had a happy ending.

She gently took out a pair of pliers and a screwdriver. She tapped in a careful sequence, taking deep breaths and holding them in to avoid her hands moving. She moved carefully, following the patterns she'd been taught by the note. Soon, the connection was nearly broken. She just had to remove the crown, and Jane would be back to normal. Callie looked from side to side quickly. Surely, she'd never get another chance like this. She swallowed hard, and bent forward. Her lips met Jane's, and held the kiss for several seconds. Then Jane's eyes snapped open.

Callie was not an experienced kisser. She'd never had anyone to kiss before. All the same, the hand around her throat appeared to be rather an over-reaction to a bad kiss. Callie choked, her forked tongue wriggling in the air as Jane stood up. Her eyes were black, with white irises, and her expression was cold as ice. "TARGET. CHERUB. NOT RECOGNIZED AS LORD ENGLISH. DIRECTIVE: NEUTRALIZE. IMPREGNATE."

Callie struggled, hard, as Jane reached out, snatching a large strap-on. The golem girl put it on, over her underthings. A burst of beige energy flooded through it, and it flopped forward momentarily, before stiffening. Callie's jaw dropped. "Janie! What the bloody hell do you think yoU're doing?! I- I appreciate the thoUght, but I'm not sUre we have the same organic chemistry, let alone the ability to interbreed! Besides, I'm in my trollsona, I-"

Jane grabbed her chest. A rough hand squeezed Callie's flat chest, and a sudden electric sensation ran through her. The glamour failed, turning Callie back into her cherub self, and distinctly female. She wasn't entirely clear on the mechanics of Cherub gender, but she'd always been rather similar to human female form. What this meant for her brother, she'd refused to speculate. After all, what if he actually told her? A harsh voice interrupted her thoughts. "TRUE FORM COMPATIBLE. CHERUB SEMINAL FLUID PREPARED. PLEASE DO NOT RESIST. OR CLITORAL STIMULATION WILL BE DEPLOYED."

Callie squawked as her clothing was ripped off. Her nice little outfit was torn apart, leaving her scrawny form bare. She'd always felt horrid about her shape. Slender and gawky, it wasn't nearly as cute as humans, or trolls. Her chest was flat, her hips rather narrow, and she was quite shy about her skull-like head. "Janey, yoU're acting like a nUtter! JUst let me-"

She tried to reach for the crown. The hand shoved between her legs. The palm started rubbing back and forth roughly, that firm palm grinding into Callie's groin. The cherub let out a squeal of pleasure. It was rough, and intense, but it also felt good. Skillful fingers pushed inside of Callie, bringing a shocked look to her face. The firm palm of the golem girl began grinding in a firm circle, making Callie writhe. She tried to grab Jane's hand to stop her, but it was like grabbing hold of a steel rod. The cherub's toes curled, as she was driven towards an orgasm. It struck her like a hammer, leaving her dazed and stunned, her legs hanging open, her slick fluids pouring down her thighs, her sex uncomfortably hot and puffy. "CHANGING TO MATING POSITION. BIOLOGICAL SURVEY COMPLETED. DOGGY STYLE IS MOST LIKELY TO RESULT IN IMPREGNATION."

Callie was flipped around, her hips lifted high into the air. She let out a squawk of outrage, her hips lifted high into the air. Her flat chest was pressed into the rough ground, and she scrabbled, flailing rather comically for grip. Her nails dug into the ground, clawing gouges in the wood, trying to wiggle away. "Janey, once I've gotten that bloody crown off yoU, I woUld be Utterly enchanted to let yoU try to impregnate me! But- Eeeek!"

It wasn't unpleasant. She was rather enjoying this, in fact. Jane's brutal and cold style was apparently triggering some of Callie's more instinctual reactions. She was getting awfully excited. She was even somewhat tempted to let Janey simply do this till she got tired, but she really needed to remove that crown... Oh, it couldn't hurt to just give it /one/ round. Janey immediately proved Calliope wrong, by bringing her hand down on Calliope's ass, spanking her skinny rear. Callie's arms flailed again, a surprised expression on her face. "DISCIPLINE MODE ACTIVATED. BAD CHERUB. BAD CHERUB."

The tip of that thick shaft penetrated Calliope. She arched her back, letting out a low, hissing moan, her hips shaking slightly as she was penetrated. She could feel every inch of the shaft inside of her, every vein, every twitching inch of it. She let out strangled little gasps, her eyes rolling up. Another orgasm hit her, and made her even more soaking wet. Her fluids were dripping down her legs, making the penetration surprisingly pleasant. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't written a story about this already, she would soon find herself struck with the inspiration to do so. "Janey- Please- JUst take it /easy/, woUld yoU- AH!"

Jane's orgasm flooded her. Tar-thick, and glowing green so bright it was visible through Callie's stomach, hot and sticky. The sensation sent a third orgasm running through Callie's body. Her limbs were nearly useless, now. They were sapped of strength, as the thick shaft pumped into her. "POSITION SHIFTING. MOVING TO REVERSE COWGIRL. PLEASE REPORT ANY DISCOMFORT."

Callie was yanked upright, and perched on Janey's lap. The two strong hands rested on Callie's hips, lifted her, and then pounded her back down, that shaft burying itself deep inside of Calliope's tight ass. If the shaft wasn't covered in Callie's juices, she probably would have screamed. As it was, her hands clawed at the air, her mouth opening wide as she squealed. It took several seconds to overcome the automatic reflex. Finally, as Jane was yanking her down, hard, Calliope managed to reach behind her, and yanked the crown off.

The reaction was instant. Jane's skin turned a pleasant light brown, and she slumped against Callie's back. The red bricks turned a delicate sandstone color, and arms went weak around her. Callie squirmed. Pulling off of the shaft still buried inside of her was going to be a pain in the ass, very nearly literally. "Janie, darling? Are yoU feeling a bit better?" Callie asked softly.

"Yes. Oh... Callie, that's what you look like?" Calliope froze. Her hand went to her face. She tried to bring the glamour back, but her form was fixed. That was strange. She looked over her shoulder, ready to meet Jane's horrified expression. The look she got was no less frightening. Jane looked absolutely thrilled, a huge grin on her face. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

Calliope squawked, as Jane's warm, strong fingers pinched and squeezed her green-spiralled cheeks, making the cherub girl flail again. Her eyes were wide as she squealed, her legs kicking ands haking in surprise, the pinching making an already embarrassing situation even more sexually confusing. Then, Jane seemed to notice that she was buried balls-deep inside of Callie's ass. "Oh! Gosh, how long have I been back here?! This is just ridiculous!" Jane puffed out her cheeks, and pulled her hips back. With a wet, sucking noise, the shaft came free of Calliope's ass, leaving her slightly spread, her rump clenching reflexively. Calliope let out a strangled little gasp as she slumped down onto the groan, holding her tender rear in the air. She got the feeling that sitting down would be a mite uncomfortable for a while.

"Well, Jane, I hope that this doesn't make a bad impression on yoU... But I feel bUggered, in more ways than one." Calliope groaned as Jane lay a soothing hand on her rear. Her other hand began rubbing some ointment in, and Calliope closed her eyes, relaxing.

"I'm so sorry about that. I don't know how long that crown's been on me, but I've been kind of out of it. Dear me... What's been happening? The last thing I remember was the Condesce, and that curious dark-skinned girl... And everything since then has just been this strange haze. Does it have something to do why I have these weird clothes on?" Jane carefully undid the strap-on. As it lost contact with her body, the thick shaft went limp, and then stiffened into unmoving plastic again. "Never knew I could do that... Guess that's what the game meant by 'Doll of Life', after all. And here I thought I was going to be some kind of girl Friday...!"

"Yes, before I learned aboUt SbUrb, I never sUspected that the Universe was into puns as a form of hUmoUr. I'm jUst chUffed to meet yoU, Jane- I'm probably not the same Calliope yoU met. I'm afraid that a lot has happened... But I think that the two of Us, working together, might have a chance at getting yoU, and everyone else, oUt of this place. It's going to be toUgh, but I think that we might jUst stand a chance if we work together. Do yoU-"

Calliope had been in the process of standing up when the arms went around her. Jane's hands rested on Calliope's scrawny rear, and her warm, plush lips pushed against Callie's. The feeling was immaculately soft, and the tongue dancing in Calliope's mouth was divinely sweet. The golem girl held her until the cherub began to swoon, when she finally set the cherub back on her feet. "I don't mind if you want to put on your trollsona, but I just wanted a chance to get to taste your mouth before you did." Jane licked her lips, a mischievous smile on her face.

Calliope's cheeks were flushed lime, her body shivering just a bit as she swallowed nervously. "H-How did I taste?" she asked, demure, as she summoned the trollsona shape onto herself again. The grey facepaint covered her skin, soft gray gloves appearing over her hands, softening her claws, and the horns sprouting from her head. She felt dressed again, despite the fact that her trollsona was also currently naked. She was going to have to find some clothing.

Jane giggled softly, her voice warm. Calliope smiled. She was glad she had gone for Jane first. The two of them had a chance, she was sure. Maybe not a great one, but that was more than they'd had before. "You taste bitter, but kind of sweet, too. Just like a lime."

"Really...? I've never actUally had a lime. I always thoUght they were considered a very Unpleasant frUit." Calliope peeked through the door, and snuck through, an arm covering her chest as she snuck through.

"They're just an acquired taste." Jane pecked Calliope's cheek, and the cherub girl flushed lime-green again.


	6. Whore of Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Jane/Inari Roxy. Foxy lady. Fetishes include coitus, lots of spunk, and role reversals.

Jane frowned as she walked through the corridors. The white-headed man was very friendly, if a little stand-off-ish. He reminded her of Gcat, almost. Without the air of menacing moral ambiguity. "Where did you say you were taking me, Mister...?"

"Doctor. Doctor Scratch. And just to see a friend. She's been quite starved for company, as of late. She is not the same Void player you might recognize, but she is the same in spirit. And she's been rather depressed, ever since her Jane was- Well, shut down would probably be the most technically accurate word. Their friendship was quite close. Of course, this poor Roxy had an issue she couldn't share. A biological abnormality that would have, ironically enough, make her a perfect mate for her Jane. And yet, embracing it would have meant denying who she really was. Humans are composed of such frailties. Were I given to it, I would weep tears. As I cannot, of course, I must simply shake my head in sorrow at the teenage drama." Jane eyed the man. That was, on the surface, a quite kind statement. Of course, she could take it another way.

Jane wasn't a dope. The man was suspicious as all hell. She'd been swirling through the dream bubbles, and found herself on his doorstep. He'd invited her in, and she'd agreed, if only because the house seemed safer than wandering loose through the dream bubbles. She was beginning to doubt that. "So, how exactly did you gather all of these people...? You mentioned something about a doomed timeline, yeah? I was under the impression that people didn't generally get out of those alive."

"No, they do not. There are many ways to escape a doomed timeline, but all of them involve a heavy price. Sometimes it is the dooming of yourself, wherever you go. Sometimes it is dooming a member of the alpha timeline whose place you must take. Fate always exacts its brutal toll for being ignored. In this case, they are safe only while within the House. This house is one of a few places that exists outside of the Alpha Timeline entirely. While they are here, they are effectively nowhere. A house of many dark holes, if you will. Ha ha ha. Hee hee hee. Ho ho ho." Jane leaned back away from the man, trying to control her urge to hit the white-headed man. Boy, it was sort of amazing how quickly she got weirded out by him. He was familiar, though. It reminded her, almost, of some of her more frustrating conversations with Dirk, when he didn't seem to realize how annoying he was being.

"So. What exactly do you get out of all of this? You said this place was a whorehouse... What exactly do you charge?" She frowned, as she walked along.

"Ah, yes. It is an interesting business model. There are so many ghosts in the endless dream bubbles, now. So many of them reliving the same experiences, over and over, ad nauseum. Life loses its luster, as a ghost. They cannot feel things, the way the living can. So, sometimes, in exchange for useful baubles or trinkets, I allow the dreaming dead to enter this place, and create a wholly new memory. Something utterly fresh. In the strange market of the afterlife, this is more valuable than nearly anything else they could find. Not all of them can afford such things, however. For lesser trinkets, I offer memories of the times here. Often in the form of video recordings."

Jane stopped dead. "You're going to sell pornography of me and my best friend."

"Well, that would be ideal. Unfortunately, the whore of void does not give anything in exchange for the costs she enacts on me. That is rather her class purpose."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Don't call her a whore. That's my friend you're talking about, even if it's a freaky monster form."

"I do apologize. I don't mean to insult, but that was her actual Class Title: The Whore of Void. The one who exacts a price, and gives nothing in exchange. An annoying foe to face, a maddening guest to host for. After all, it is in her powers to exact the price even from me. And she doesn't allow me to videotape it. But she has... other values. At any rate. We are here." The Doctor stood before the door. There was nothing printed on it. "She does so love to scrape off the symbol I tried to put on there. Of course, the conspicuous absence of a symbol is just as obvious, isn't it?" The doctor stepped back. "Do enjoy your time. And be kind. She can be rather fragile." With a snap and a hiss of lime-flavored electricity, the Doctor was gone.

Jane braced herself. Roxy had always been a pillar of strength in her session. In every session she'd been a part of. Of all of them, Roxy had gone the furthest out of her way to help the others. She'd shrugged off her problems, and been a leader, of sorts. The idea of seeing her hurt, and fragile, was an unsettling one. Jane wasn't sure if she could be nearly as strong as Roxy. The idea of needing to make her friend feel better, to support her, was a bit intimidating. Crocker felt a stab of guilt, and opened the door, determined to do whatever she needed to help her friend. 

"janie! c'mere you extravagant bitch!"

Jane stared. Roxy was lying across a large, comfortable looking sofa. She was dressed in an exquisite kimono, lavender and rose, which was hanging slightly open. The curve of her breasts was impressive, her bust full and invitingly soft. Nine long, elegant blonde tails rested around her. Each looked mouth-wateringly soft. A pair of high, peaked fox ears sprung from her hair, and she had a mischievous expression on her face, three black whiskers painted on each cheek. Also, and the fact that this was an afterthought even shocked Jane, she had a penis. She opened her mouth, and spoke softly, her voice a bit weak. "Roxy?"

"in the gorgeous flesh! hey, c'mon girl, get comfy!" A tail swooped out, and wrapped around Jane's waist. It was so soft that it made cashmere feel like a scratchy pile of shit. The tail tugged Jane in gently, pulling her into Roxy's hug. The fox-eared girl wrapped her arms around Jane, and copped a feel of her ass, provoking a squawk. "oh, hey, that wasn't too rough, was it?"

Jane flushed. "No- It's- Oh, god! Roxy, you're a fox-girl! And you have, um..." She flushed worse. "Did you get that from becoming a fox-girl?"

Roxy snorted. "oh jeez janey, i wish! i was born with the stupid thing. i tried becoming a monster deliberately, grabbed this fox fire thing, and, well... it gave me these rocking tits, but it left me still with a penis! and, well, mister 'not a heterosexual' and miss 'not a homosexual' and mister 'i'm not a sexual object' were all sort of not about that... it's not easy being into everyone, and having no one into you! there was that cute dark-haired guy, but he got sorta obsessed with guys after he became a monster... and you vanished... and oh son of a bitch, jane, do you know how fucking horny you can get if you're as foxy as me?!"

Jane, pressed up against Roxy's body, let her eyes drop down, and licked her lips. "I imagine I can hazard a general guess. So, you never... Asked me? I didn't even know you were attracted to me that way, Jane! I always considered you just, well... Generally flirtatious."

Roxy rolled her eyes, even as she repositioned a tail between the two of them, lessening the stiff pressure against Jane's groin. "well i can't speak for your roxy. but yeah, i wanted your body somethin' bad! i mean, i already had that sexy mind, i just needed a little sexual contact, you know?" She giggled softly, grinning. "i mean it's kind of a cruel joke with my hormones all whacked out like this, that i wind up with like ten times the libido i should have. so, uh..." She smiled hopefully. "i don't suppose you'd be down...?"

Jane considered. Of all of the things that her best friend could have asked her for, she'd never quite considered a quick hard fuck in an elegant little Japanese style pavilion one of them. The soft sofa lay against one wall, and a violin sat against another. There was the scent of incense in the room, sweet and pleasant. Of course, she'd said she was prepared to do anything, when she had entered the room. And sex with Roxy was more than a little bit appealing. "I... Well, I'm not experienced. You'll have to be gentle, Roxy, okay? I know you can get a bit... enthusiastic about some things."

Roxy stuck her tongue out. "hey, i've popped a handful of spectral cherries out here! i know how to make people feel good, believe me! i just want a little time with my bffsy, y'know?" She smiled, as her fingers did something intimate. Jane's mouth opened in a gasp, her eyes growing wide, as the fingers danced under her robes. Roxy's other hand teased over her throat, touching places along her neck, and then slid over the underside of her arm, teasing at her elbow, before squeezing her pinky. After perhaps twenty seconds of the gentle teasing, Jane's pants were soaking with her arousal, and her nipples were stiff.

"R-Roxy!" She gasped for breath, trying to resist the urge to grind her hand down into the warm hand. Her head was spinning. "I... I'll do it! Just... Oh, god." She pushed her face down into Roxy's breasts, trying to hide her face. It felt a bit unfair that Roxy was even better stacked than she was. And that she could do magical things like that with her fingers. The world was spinning around Jane's head, and an unbearable heat and pressure had filled her inside. If she didn't get dicked, now, preferably by Roxy, she might actually lose it. "Just get inside of me, okay?"

Roxy shifted her hips skillfully, giggling, a mischievous expression on her face. She undid Jane's skirt, exposing the heiress' groin. "alright, janey, but i'm gonna make sure you don't go too fast! i wanna savor this, okay?" She smiled, as she presented the shaft. It was smooth, and honestly, rather pretty. It was also a bit intimidating how large it was. Jane swallowed hard, as she sat up a bit. Roxy's soft, snuggly tails wrapped around her arms, waists, and thighs, gently embracing her. They spread Jane's legs out, and then dipped her down. Jane felt the warmth penetrate her, the head of the cock sliding inside of her. She was just beginning to tighten, ready to orgasm, when she felt absence. "c'mon, janey, lemme just work up to it, okay?"

Jane stared down. Roxy ha dlifted her up. No more than an inch, but enough that she was no longer penetrated. "Now!" Jane declared, firmly, grabbing Roxy's hips. The blonde girl's eyes widened, as Jane forced her hips down, hard. Strong as Roxy's monstrous form was, it appeared she was not quite strong enough. Or maybe, she didn't actually want to resist this. Jane shoved her hips down, and Roxy was abruptly buried balls-deep inside of her. The fox-eared girl's eyes widened, and she let out a squeak of surprise as Jane's pussy clenched mercilessly around her.

The eruption of thick semen felt divine. Hot seed dripped across the inside of Jane's sex, dripping out of her in slow, luxuriant lines of heat. Her orgasm came, and clenched mercilessly around Roxy. The fox girl let out another muted little squeak, her body arching as Jane bounced up and down. The fox girl went limp underneath her, panting, her shaft growing soft inside of the Heiress. "Come on, Roxy... Don't tell me you're done after just one orgasm, are you?" 

Roxy looked up at her a little bit nervously. "oh man jane, i just came, it's still kind of sensitive, you have to be gentle with it-" She let out a sharp little yip as Jane clenched, the flagging erection stiffening back into hardness again. "alright, alright already! you convinced me! god, janey!" 

Jane gave her friend a bright smile, as she started moving again, this time taking control. The Heiress bounced her hips slowly on the whore, watching as the fox girl squirmed and let out soft little groans of pleasure. She tilted her hips a bit, from side to side, and delighted in the lack of control that Roxy was evincing. "So, for all that talk about being a badass whore, you're really kind of easy to overpower, aren't you?" Jane asked, grinning.

Roxy pouted. "'ts the breaks of... being the whore of void..." she muttered, breathless, her shaft twitching inside of Jane. A second orgasm made her flood Jane with still more sticky semen, the heat pouring up into Jane, as she pressed down. "i give it away... real easy..." she murmured, her eyes closing. Jane reached up, and began scratching behind one of her ears. A glow of pleasure ran through Jane, as she watched her friend writhing happily, the ear scratches clearly giving the fox girl a delightful time. She took her time, slowly forcing Roxy to orgasm after orgasm, until thick, sticky spunk was pooling across Roxy's legs.

The two of them lay together, semen dripping down their legs. Roxy puffed out a few breaths, flushing. "shit jane you are a freak." She murmured, her eyes lidded. "straight up pussy-drained me like a succubus. i may actually die buried deep in your magic predatory snatch." She yawned lazily, her hair messy and scattered around her head. Her tails were cushioning her head, as she leaned back into them. She let out a happy little noise as Jane reached up, scratching behind her ears.

"Roxy... Are you happy in this place? I mean... Do you think you want to leave?" Jane asked, frowning at her friend. It had all sounded so horrible. But even Doc Scratch had been wrong. Roxy was still smiling, even after all the shit she went through. She was incredibly perverted, that much was true. But Jane was having a hard time telling how much of that was the transformation, and how much of it was just... Well, Roxy. 

"i mean. well, i get to have sex occasionally, and i get free food, and i'm also trapped in a crazy cueball man's hell-whore-house! yeah, jane, let's bust this fucker wide open! you got a plan or something?"

Jane frowned. "Not really. If I can find out something, though... I want to help you get out of here. I mean, even if you are the Whore of Void, you shouldn't be stuck in a whorehouse forever...!"

"hmmm. well, one question. that cute john guy, your grand dad. is he straight in your world?"

Jane flushed. "What- Why would you want to know that?!"

"oh no reason." Roxy gave her a glittering smile. "yeah let's plan ourselves a grand-dad-fuckin' whorehouse evacuation."


End file.
